


[Podfic]Narrow Definition

by girlwithabubblegun, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [82]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Related, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has figured out what Merlin's affinity with the unicorn means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Narrow Definition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Narrow Definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060) by [coreopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis). 



> Music is The Unicorn Song by The Rovers.
> 
> Thanks to Rhea314 and girlwithabubblegun for being awesome co-podders.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dnarrowdefinition.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dnarrowdefinition.m4b)


End file.
